Warrior Rise
by Scrius
Summary: My first Fanfiction story starring one of my favorite and IMO grossly underrated characters Bui who I truly believe deserve more credit  as does the whole of YuYu Hakusho.  I do hope you'll find my work to a liking!
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: All of the following material belongs to the intellectual and highly underrated YuYu Hakusho brought to us by Yoshihiro Togashi. This is but one humble tribute I present to fellow fans in the hopes that it will potentially prove essential for a much-needed future movie/series.

Prologue:

Since time began, an almost infinite deal of evil, some of which that nearly defy all description, has been known to reside within the material world (the human realm as most refer to as). Despite the passage of time, little to no healing has been done on this account. Some daresay it has only worsened over millennia. Now here in this modern time, little change has been made upon this account. But there is one thing that stands out from the rest of all the evil that stains the whole of this world that makes even the most infamous and feared events seem like something out of a blissful fantasy. It is known and feared as The Dark Tournament; a martial arts completion established by greedy human crime lords for their own twisted sense of entertainment and business. Its protocols were that each crime lord would gather a team of 5 demonic beings and the team would compete to the death against their assigned opponents. These foul creatures originated from a world far contrary to the material world and participate in the tournament for glory, bloodshed, and a chance to win the prize. The victorious team would be granted supposedly any desired request by the Tournament's committee. A barbaric event indeed! However, as hope would have it, the latest Dark Tournament would also be the last, and it is thanks to the victorious Team Urameshi. A heroic band of both humans and demons were forced unwillingly to compete in the Tournament for the sake of their loved ones by the infamous Team Toguro, who for years held the Dark Tournament in its grasp. Founded by the enormously wealthy and ambitious human Sakyo, Team Toguro consisting of four incredibly powerful B-Class apparitions. Sakyo served as their fifth member until the time came when a new fighter was elected to fight for the team. None who have ever faced Team Toguro in battle lived to tell the tale, until now. By the righteous hands of Team Urameshi, Team Toguro along with the whole of the Dark Tournament had fallen. There was but one member of the infamous team who was spared. Upon the dark tournaments conclusion, his current whereabouts have been a mystery. It is with him that our story begins.


	2. Chapter 1: A Warrior's Origin

_ To many at large, the member of Team Toguro named Bui was a powerful B class apparition, the same as his three comrades, forced to serve the infamous Toguro brothers against his will due to his inability to stand against their monstrous might. The most notable characteristics of Bui included his large and immensely heavy, rock based armor that he wore upon himself on a daily basis. It consisted of jagged guards for his arms, chest, and shoulders, as well as grey plates for his abdomen, and a samurai style metallic helmet that concealed his face. Armor is most commonly known among warriors to be worn as protection against opponents, but not for Bui. To the contrary, his was the opposite case. Bui wore his armor to protect his opponents from himself. A terrible power lurked beneath Bui's armor. If and when Bui's need was dire, he would resort to the removal of his massive armor and unleash his tremendous surge of demonic power known as "Battle Aura". This green energy pushed his power by many fold and even granted him the ability of levitation. Very few are privy to the knowledge of how his power first came to be. Perhaps the most notable aspect of Bui's appearance is found in his humanoid appearance. Bui was revealed to bear short, bluish-green hair as well as a face of rugged and handsome features. Upon his forehead he bore a knuckle-shaped scar just above the bridge of his eyes. Bui's scar was given to him by the Younger Toguro brother during the first confrontation as a result of his resistance. This is all of Bui that the Spirit World Intelligence has to offer to the curious public, but even the primary intelligence staff of Spirit World fails to realize the whole truth of Bui's history. What first drove him to the deeds he's known for? Where was he raised? Was he truly in fact just one more apparition like any other? What was to become of him upon achieving his freedom? Even the most resourceful staff members of the Spirit World Intel could not provide the answers. Until now!_

To begin, Bui was raised in an isolated land of the material world. There were few that were privy to its existence. It was rumored that the region was dangerously close to a pathway that linked demonic realm to the material world. Eons ago, the Great King Yama of Spirit World saw to it that a barrier known as the Kekkei Barrier was built within the pseudo space between the human and demon worlds to prevent a potential full scale demonic invasion upon the material world. The barrier was powerful enough to prevent the access of A and S class demons, however weaker apparitions could pass through unscathed. The Spirit World was prepared for whatever threat they could pose and thanks to their valiant efforts the material world would be safe from any attacks of demons of the highest classes. Should the alternative occur, the demonic power of A and S classes would prove apocalyptic.

The lesser apparitions that managed to pass the pseudo space barrier would find themselves in a region of the material world not far from where a human settlement resided. The human inhabitants knew full well of the danger the apparitions imposed, but leaving their home was not an option. The human settlement was so far away from any other country and their resources were of limited supply. They relied upon their agriculture and irrigation to prevent starvation among other necessities and could not afford such a perilous and costly journey. The only hope the human settlement had of surviving was standing their ground against the monstrosities for the sake of their home as well as each other.

Bui was born to a young human couple and was raised, as any human child should be with love, care, and a strong will to do good and bring light to the dark times. In spite of all the aspects of goodness expressed by the human inhabitants, peace could not possible so long as the demons remained within their borders. The apparitions were of the lesser classes but still provided a threat with their constant attacks on the human settlement. Their thirst for man flesh and blood was all consuming. They were ruthless, barbaric savages.

Naturally, the humans worked to the utmost of their ability to protect their home and their loved ones. All of them were to train in both martial and spiritual arts, to enhance the physical and spiritual strength to repel the waves of demons that threatened their survival. Bui excelled in all his training and pleased all his peers. Bui's abilities surpassed all his fellow trainees and before long, he became the leading defense of the human force. Every wave of demons would cease in the face of Bui's strength. Bui became a hero to all the settlement's inhabitants and eventually their overseer. Any threat that was imposed upon his home, Bui saw rid of. And so it remained for many years. Until a new darkness came to the horizon!

One day, a threat unlike any other arrived at the doorstep of Bui's beloved home. There was but one individual. His outer humanoid shell would've deceived any week mind that he was of human race, but this being was obviously an apparition beyond any doubt. He was great in size and sunglasses concealed his eyes. This being made it's way to Bui's home from the home of the demonic apparitions, his hands soaked with their blood. What was it this being sought? What was the goal he was going out his way to see fulfilled? Every last demon that had threatened Bui's home had ceased to be thanks to this abomination. All would become clear in due time. The monstrous being stepped up to the gate that barricaded the human settlement from any intruder. Raising a finger, the being spoke in a voice loud enough for all the inhabitants to hear.

"Your pitiful rivals have proven worthless for my cause. I hope earnestly to find what it is I seek here. Let your strongest warrior come forth and face me now!"

Bui heard the demand as clearly as all his fellows. This new threat had demanded the champion of the human settlers and Bui would not deny. In spite the begging of his fellows not to go, Bui simply gestured that he must go for all their sakes. Since the beginning, the safety of his home and its inhabitants came first and he would've forsaken his own soul before letting it go now. Bui prepared himself for battle as the gates slowly opened, looking back to the words of his former masters during training. Ever gradually the gates parted, until Bui set eyes for the first time a living nightmare that he would never awaken from until many years later. The being in front of him was indeed not human and reeked of ambition as well as demonic presence. The demon was tall, almost doubled the size of Bui with yellowish skin color, with a crew cut hair style most military service men are known to wear, and had a long, pointy chin. Sharp, black sunglasses concealed his eyes and his upper body was bare making his visible a massively muscular physique that was easily worthy of Olympic-level standards. The demons voice was very deep like Bui's and it spoke again after Bui set foot past the gate, which closed behind him.

"So then. This one human is the best this settlement has to offer. I pray you will meet my expectations."

The demon spoke as he braced himself to a fighting stance. Bui himself did the same.

"I will see any that threat imposed on my home stopped no matter the cost."

The heroic warrior spoke as he lunged towards his opponent. It wasn't like Bui to make the first move, but he felt a difference in this particular battle. If only he had upheld the essential lesson of never making the first move now in this time of grave peril. Not that it would've mattered one way or the other. Bui had no grasp of the insurmountable danger he was up against. The demon simply raised a clenched fist to the level of Bui's eyes and thrust ever so swiftly upon his forehead. The blow impacted with such force that it dug into the helpless warrior's forehead with excruciating pain and leaving a scar that would forever remain in it place. A terrible scream of agony untold erupted out of Bui echoing throughout all the land. The settlement was swept with fear but none dared pass the gates. Any threat that was too great even for Bui would mean the doom for all of then. All they could do at that moment was wait and hope that Bui would triumph in the end.

Barely conscious, Bui collapsed upon the ground. Blood ran down uncomfortably from his wounded forehead, turning to clot. He knew at that mad moment that this monstrosity was too much even for the utmost of his ability. He, along with his beloved brethren was doomed. The demon slowly made his way towards his fallen prey and Bui closed his eyes, waiting for the end to come. But it didn't. The demon instead spoke

"Interesting. Any other individual would have perished by that blow. But not you." A light laughter sounded from within him as he continued. "At long last my search is over."

Bui looked up to his enemy as he continued.

"You have proven yourself worthy of filling the vacancy of my league. A league that will rein as champion of a martial arts competition for years to come! It is known as the Dark Tournament. You will help in supporting our case."

Bui's teeth gritted in fury. In spite his loss he wasn't about to submit himself to the foul beast.

"I would rather die a thousand deaths first! I will never learn to serve a monstrosity like you!"

Bui's adversary simply chuckled deeply from his chest.

"Your courage is commendable. I see in your eyes that we share a great deal." The demon continued, "You know as well as I do that none of your fellows could stand against me. Refuse me and you send them all to their deaths."

Bui uttered a gasp. He had expected as such but yearned that it wouldn't come to this. With that the demon outstretched his right hand and concluded

"I believe it is impossible for you to refuse me now."

Admitting defeat, Bui took the demons hand that helped him to his feet. The demon smiled wickedly.

"From this day forth, until you can succeed where you could not today, you belong to Toguro!"

Twilight was now breaking and no sign of Bui was present still. After much hesitation, the human settlers opened the gate and stepped outside searching for their hero. But could not find sign of anyone or anything. The mysterious threat and their beloved hero had vanished.


	3. Chapter 2: Under the Demon's Wing

The life of Bui changed for the first time after his living nightmare under the demonic wing of Toguro first began. His only sense of comfort derived from the knowledge that his people were safe from the demon's wrath. But how long would it be before their need for their hero became desperate? They needed Bui as much as Bui needed them. Three years had now passed since the deal was made. Bui served Team Toguro throughout the Dark Tournament in exchange for his people's safety. It was known that any unfortunate victim of Toguro that failed to uphold their end of the bargain suffered unimaginably. Disgusted as Bui was towards his servitude to the demon, he would continue to remain loyal to the foul cause of Team Toguro as well as the wealthy owner of the team Sakyo until it was seen fit that Bui could return home to freedom and to the comfort of his beloved brethren. A fool's hope it was most likely. Bui had proven himself a valuable asset to the infamous team as the year passed by. There was no opposing team that could match his skills in spite of his humanity. The whole of the Dark Tournament was in shock and awe that Toguro would choose a human being for a teammate. Of course no one would dare express such opinions aloud for Toguro to hear, those that cherished their lives anyway.

And so it remained for Bui throughout the span of what felt like endless centuries of torture and torment. He and the rest of his team crushed every unfortunate team who opposed them in the Tournament and became the recurring champions. Everything was going according to Toguro's ambitious plan. Like the bubonic plague of the Dark Ages, Team Toguro's reputation quickly spread throughout the land. It wasn't long before its name was spoken in fearful whispers by multitudes. Dark Tournament viewers, who were given the privilege of placing bets on the anticipated champion began to do so with Team Toguro every time, feeling confident that they would never come to know defeat. As indeed Team Toguro did not, much to the betters' delight! Never had the Tournament witnessed as mighty a reign as that of Team Toguro's. Bui had but two means of claiming his long cherished freedom. The first and most unlikely was to become of no further use for Toguro and being released. The second was Toguro's downfall against a superior being. It seemed that either would require a miracle to be done.

Yet another years Tournament had come to it's natural conclusion. The blood of many opposing apparitions stained the hands and soul of Bui once more. Demons in search of glory and the pleasure of causing victims pain. Bui himself derived no pleasure at all in taking their lives but at the same time derived no regret either, given the vile nature of demons. Less evil now corrupted the world of the living. Upon the Tournament's closure, the members of the victorious team were each granted any request, at least according to protocols. Bui had come to know his nemesis more during the years and learned that he was once a Tournament champion even long before he came to Bui's home. As a reward he was made into the monstrosity that he remains to this day. An all-powerful apparition meant never to experience the bitter taste of fatigue and defeat. None of the Team's members made any request to the Tournament's committee regarding the prize. Everything was already as it should be. Bui himself did not bother in making a request either, since even the committee could not give him what he sought.

While the rest of Team Toguro and Sakyo celebrated yet another glorious victory done on their part once again amongst fellow crime lords and wealthy bachelors who have hosted the tournament, Bui stood isolated from all else outside in the bask of the evening breeze gazing upward towards the starry sky. Inmates within prison have limited enjoyments that include smoking and exercise. Bui derived his own pleasures elsewhere. The starry sky, he had learned during youth, was filled with incredible stories about heroes triumphing over unlikely odds against malevolent monstrosities in the end and claiming a happily ever after in the end, which Bui wished earnestly that he would also experience one day soon. As for his other means of attaining pleasure, he would come closer and closer to triumph over his nemesis Toguro. During his time of leisure, Bui trained relentlessly to strengthen his body and spirit to the point where he would surpass even Toguro and claim his freedom as the deal made between them declared. It took but a single hit from Toguro to earn Bui's submission. Gradually but surely, Toguro was forced to push himself further in taking down Bui. Toguro's ultimate power was what Bui referred to as muscle manipulation. It is his unique ability to regulate how much of his full power he releases from 0 – 100%. Bui had only ever been able to force Toguro to 40%. Toguro's demonic energy bursts and his muscles thicken and enlarge with each percent. By pushing himself too hard, Bui's scar upon his forehead would sear with pain and begin to bleed, reminding him of the loss he sought to be rid of. His own motivation of fighting through the pain and becoming stronger! Such progress required a bounty of pain, and so Bui became willing to accept any risk, overcome any challenge, and pay any price in seeing his goal of freedom through to the end!

Bui's solitary moment was not to last. Walking towards him was his teammate Karasu. Bui and Karasu shared a good deal in common. Like Bui, Karasu was also forced unwillingly into Team Toguro and like Bui resisted at first but failed to prevail. His efforts however attracted the Toguro Brothers and he was forced into their service until the day came that he would triumph against them. Karasu was a tall and slender demon with long, straight jet-black hair with bangs that arched above his head and on his face, and violet eyes that consisted of pointy eyelids. His attire consisted of a long, wavy black coat with an internal redness beneath that is made visible when running or jumping, the coat then resembling bat wings. Besides his flamboyant appearance, his most notable feature as a metallic mask that he wore on the bottom half of his face. The mask consisted of a pair of minuscule glasses just above the nose and eight breathing holes. In spite the infernal addition, Karasu was still able to speak in a normal matter. For whatever purpose Karasu's mask was intended, Bui could not say. Never had he seen it removed from his partner's face. As far as personality went, Karasu was calm and collected, not easily stirred by opponents, same as Bui. As far as Bui could tell from his years of fighting alongside him, he always spoke in a polite and formal matter, but could not stand cowardly adversaries. Despite his seemingly good nature, Karasu often comes off as dark in battle, revealing a mysterious sadistic side to him. The demonic abilities that Karasu is known for include being able to create any object he desires out of his energy. Upon releasing his energy, Karasu could create an item in thin air, or inside any form of matter regardless of being animate or inanimate. Karasu's preferred creations are bombs granting him the title "Demon Bomber". His primary attack, known as the "Explosive Touch", involves creating small explosive bombs with his energy, capable of blowing away body parts, but not to the potency of huge explosions. "One of the perks" as Karasu refers to the attack, seeing as it is useless when Karasu could simply kill at will without a touch. Sharing the same motive of achieving freedom from the Toguro Brothers, Karasu and Bui became close. However to Bui's notice, the glances Karasu often gave to him seemed to suggest that he felt that the attachment between them extended beyond mere friendship, and the less Bui thought of that probability the better. To Bui's eyes Karasu was a friend with whom he shared a good deal and no more, no less.

Karasu calmly approached Bui, his long hair and flowing coat drifting with the light cool breeze. Somehow Bui could sense that deep down Karasu's being was a darkness he couldn't ignore that yearned to be drawn to the surface. A potentially destructive wake resided deep within that must have surely been among the primary reasons Toguro deemed him worthy of the cause. In his usual casual manner, Karasu spoke

"I've always wondered why you insist on refraining to indulge yourself in a well earned celebration of victory."

With his eyes still gazing upward at the stars, Bui replied,

"It's regrettable enough that I am forced against my will to fight and kill for the amusement of criminals. The less I have to do with them, the more content I will be."

With a sigh Karasu continued,

"It's simply the nature of humans. Since the both of us were forced into this dismal life of service to the Brothers, it has become rare being given the opportunity to enjoy ourselves outside of battle."

The discomforting glance of Karasu turned to Bui as he continued,

"I'd rather not savor this occasion alone."

His eyes still fixated on the starry sky, Bui replied,

"My sincerest appreciation, but I'll abstain."

Realizing that his efforts of coaxing Bui were in vain, Karasu turned to leave. "Enjoy your solitude then my friend. You know where to find us if you see fit to change your mind."

With that Karasu vanished and Bui was left to continue his own act of enjoyment of reading the stories the stars provided; stories of unlikely heroes prevailing against unlikely odds and achieving their long desired happily ever after in the end. Bui could only pray that the day would soon come when he too would experience his own happily ever after.

Little did Bui realize that his life was soon to change a second time.


End file.
